


Across the Room

by gr8escap



Series: Bucky's Girl [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Gen, mentioned Steve and Sharon, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap





	

Bucky watched her in the lively club, he was waiting at the bar for their drinks, and she was standing at the tall table they’d sidled up to, the only one that had an opening. He was amazed by her. They had walked in to standing room only at the swing dance club, and she sauntered up to the table, “Mind if we join you?” she’d asked the trio who were clearly sitting one out, one girl’s curls had wilted slightly, the man and the other girl were flush from recent activity.

Now Bucky watched his girl in the red dress he’d asked her to wear. As always, she was the breath that filled every room. He enjoyed her delighted, unbridled, full-body laugh that he felt represented her very being.

He couldn’t see what she’d been so worried about in the mirror. He liked her curves, so much. Bucky had absolutely hated to see tears in her eyes when she should be laughing. He was glad she had agreed to come out dancing.

She looked across the room and met his gaze, smiling. Her plump red lips inviting kisses even across a crowded club. Plump. She’d used that word and more to describe herself, but the only part of her that he could match the word to were her rosy lips. Her body was perfect in his eyes, shapely, worthy of hours of exploration and worship.

He distractedly thanked the bartender and carefully avoided the crowds, crossing the dancefloor between songs, not taking his eyes off of her. “Here you go Doll.” He said against her ear, before grazing it with a kiss. “Drink up, soon we dance.”

She looked up at him with a moment’s hesitation.

“No, no.” He chided, “You’re an amazing dancer, and all eyes will be on you.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” She bit her bottom lip nervously.

Bucky put his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over her lip tenderly, removing it from its white-tiled captor. He leaned in and kissed the spot, “all eyes will be on your dancing.”

He watched carefully for her mood to slip, or hopefully, it would bloom. She reluctantly smiled, likely at his exaggerated wariness.

“That’s more like it. Did you get a hold of Steve?”

“He said they’re on their way. I guess he was as reluctant to come as I was.”

“Different nerves, but with any luck Sharon talked him into wearing the red dress and heels.” Bucky laughed at his own joke. “Let’s practice before they get here. Are you ready?”

“You’re on a roll tonight Barnes. If she made him feel half as good about coming tonight as you’ve made me, he’s blessed.” She put her hand firmly on his left arm, “Let’s see if you can keep up with me.”


End file.
